Allysann S'Harien nee Knight CP
Allysann Knight is one of the most famous survivors of a borg attack and assimilation. She was living on Romulus, as a homemaker and adjusting to the idea of once more being with her former husband and Praetor. When her husband died she moved back to Earth to concentrate on raising her children. Background Information After her father died in a shuttle accident, Sybil never remarried and raised Allysann with her little sister on her own. Her sisters name was once referenced as Keira. Personal Life NOTE: Allysaan dated an abusive man named Will Gorsuch for two years while in the Academy. Bryce Wren (2372-2374; 2382-2383): Ally met her ex-fiance on Deep Space Nine when they were both very shy science officers. Soon enough, they realize feelings for the other and form a relationship. All through the Dominion War they remained together until Allysaan discovered she was pregnant with triplets - thanks to sabotage in the infirmary by Alyn Gardner. Their relationship went on the rocks when Bryce asked her to get an abortion but Allysann refused. Later, an incident with Cathasach Una that caused her to lose the babies. Her and Bryce could not repair the damage and became estranged. Reunited again on Earth, Allysann was engaged to Cathasach Una but that relationship ended when she was assimilated by the borg becoming Three of Five. When she is rescued, her rehabilitation set in, prompting her and Bryce to become closer once more. When Kehal S'Harien discovers that Three is now carrying the memories of his assimilated wife N'alae S'Harien, he begins a love affair with Three and to win her over subjected Bryce to a neurological agent that placed him into a coma. Eventually, Three and Kehal wed. After Bryce awoke from the coma (c. 2382), he is confronted, with the decision to work things out with Three (who is slowly becoming more Allysaan again). When Three/Allysann is made into a widow, the temptation rose and Bryce leaves his current girlfriend, Cadence Maddix. Eventually, Kehal returned as Kian Maenak and explained he was not really dead. Winning Allysann over, she makes the decision that she cannot wait for Bryce to love her and they break up. The two are no longer on speaking terms. Cathasach Una (2378-2379): Ally met her second fiance while serving together on DS9 and was originally the cause of her miscarriage in 2374. Almost five years later, they met in later 2378 and became intimately acquainted when they both discovered they had like interests and family values. They were briefly engaged but when Cathasach started getting eyes for another woman and Bryce Wren came back on the scene, things got more complicated. The relationship was finally broken off when Allysann was assimilated by the borg, but since they had maintained a strong platonic relationship up to Cathasach's death in 2383. Previous Spouse(s) Kehal S'Harien Allysaan met her late husband, Kehal S'Harien CP, when he discovered she carried the memories of his former wife. In a romantic attempt to get her back, Kehal began to pursue Ally or Three of Five. Going so far as plotting an assassination of Three's current partner Bryce Wren, he kidnapped the woman and forced her to marry. The marriage was always rocky, both wondering if they truly loved the other. Kehal's temper would often cause a rift and Three to daydream about another life. Confessing N'alae's secret of infidelity to Kehal spiralled out of control leading to Kehal's 'suicide' in 2382 - something Three always blamed on herself. When he came back explaining the suicide was staged, the couple were able to work more directly on their relationship. They had two children together. Kian Maenak Allysaan met her husbands alias, Kian Maenak, when Kehal eventually returns, explaining that his suicide was staged as a way for him to get away and better himself. He assumed the identity of a Romulan Sub-Commander in attempts to get Allysann back. When she finally agrees, leaving Bryce, they got engaged and are expecting another child before getting married Kehal stayed as Kian for several months, finally reverting back to Kehal in February of 2385. Children Allysaan adopted one child named Delai Toones who was an orphan on Betazed who was left behind because of the Dominion War. Adopting her in November of 2376 there was a span of several years when Ally and Delai's relationship was unknown. In January of 2379, during Ally's funeral, it was explained that her adoption of the young girl was never meant to be and Delai's relatives on Betazed were able to find her before the legalities went through.Ally explains: Delai was only two, but she loved to talk and for a two year old, she did it quite well. Ally thought that perhaps it was due to her Betazoid lineage. After the Dominion War, Betazoid left behind a lot of orphans. Ally had seen Delai while she was there, still a nurse, and after a short time and some serious thought, she adopted the dark eyed, platinum blonde little girl. They looked surprisingly alike, except for the eyes. Although only half Betazoid, Delai still had all the features, but also some of the limitations of a human. Ally was suspicious, though, that the reason Delai picked up speaking so well was because of her Betazoid part. Despite her empathy, which was realized quickly, Delai had a certain disregard for authority, and for dangerous situations. Countless times Ally had nearly had a heart attack from chasing her around their Ohio home.' (4272) Allysaan had a step-son with Kehal S'Harien named Khoal Damar. Khoal has been removed from the family through circumstances in the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second) and is living with the First Family on Cardassia. Allysaan had two children with Kehal S'Harien including Ji'vara S'Harien and Arrennhe S'Harien. Please see links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from Joining the Academy from 2368-2372, Allysann entered into the Medical field with a degree in nursing and biology. Military Service From the Academy, Allysann went onto the USS Amsterdam until 2373 where she was transferred to Deep Space Nine. She remained here until she resigned from Starfleet shortly after the Dominion War in 2375. Rank History: Ensign: 2372-2374 ** Lt. JG: 2374-2375 (Resigned) Education and Career After resigning from Starfleet, Allysann took an avid interest in children and psychology. Along with helping run a daycare on Bajor, Ally has attended the University of Bajor to complete a BA in child psychology. Enrolling in 2382, she was expected to graduate in 2384 but left after realizing she may not be that good with children due to issues with Khoal. Assimilation Three of Five Assimilated in January 2379, Allysann ceased to be Ally Knight and became Three of Five. Only remaining a Borg for a short time, she was able to be rehabilitated and is currently nearly back to he old self. Three assimilated 20 Romulans, 7 Cardassians, 11 Andorians, and 9 klingons 6 Allysaan S'Harien nee Knight CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Medical Category:First Generation Category:CP Double Profile Category:January Category:2350 Category:All Characters